The Hipmunks
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: The chipmunks are off to a gig in New York when they get seperated from Dave near Central Park. There they meet a gang of hippies who decide to show them a good time. A spoof based off the hippie musical "Hair".


The Hipmunks

By: Spiritofdawolf

Summary: The chipmunks are off to a gig in New York when they get seperated from Dave near Central Park. There they meet a gang of hippies who decide to show them a good time. A spoof based off the hippie musical "Hair".

Chapter one-Introduction

"Is everything set?" Alvin said eagerly. He had been so anxious since Dave got the call from Mr. Burkheimer asking them to play in New York.

Dave came downstairs with a couple suitcases followed by Simon and Theodore.

"Yes, Alvin. Now, when we get there don't go running off. New York City is a big place. You could get lost. So let's stay together." Dave answered his anxious son.

"Okay. Right, Dave." Alvin said seeming not to have heard Dave. He was just so eager to get going. He wanted to get there and see all the sights there were to see.

"Alvin, I'm serious." Dave said.

"Okay, Okay." Alvin said with a sigh.

The 3 chipmunks headed out the door to the car.

Whilst Dave was busy starting the car, Alvin sat in the back seat with his brothers. Alvin looked over to them. "Hey, when we get there. What do you say we take a little tour?" Alvin said with a gleam in his eyes.

Simon sighed and shook his head. "No, Alvin. We have a concert to perform."

"& Dave said not to leave his side." Theodore added. "New York can be dangerous."

"Aw, New York's not dangerous." Alvin laughed. "That's just something adults say to scare the kids into not running off."

"Well, it's working." Theodore admitted.

"Relax, Theodore. New York's perfectly safe. The grown ups just don't want us to have fun is all." Alvin said.

Simon put a hand to his face and sighed. "Alvin, for once could you just listen?"

Alvin ignored him. "I get the feeling that this is going to be the best trip ever."

They all sighed and said nothing more as Dave got the car started and they pulled out of the driveway.

Little did they know, the trip would be a bigger adventure then they planned.

-----

Meanwhile at a house in a rural area of Kentucky a young teenaged chipmunk was walking down to a nearby bus stop with an older chipmunk with a few gray hairs. The older chipmunk looked to be in his early to mid 50s.

The teen had short hair that ruffled in the wind and his eyes were a dull shade of green.

The 2 chipmunks finally reached their destination. They turned to each other. The older chipmunk smiled down at the teen.

"Brandon, I'm glad you decided to go in the army. This world could use a little more people to make it a better place."

"It's all right dad." Brandon said looking down at the luggage he was carrying. "I thought it best to avenge my brother who was mercilessly gunned down by those jerks."

The dad nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Justin was a good kid. Probably one of the better people in this world, until those soldiers took him away."

They were both silent for a moment, then the dad followed his son's gaze to the luggage.

"You got everything?"

"Yeah." Brandon nodded.

They heard a distant honk and they looked to see the bus headed their way.

The father sighed and turned to look at his son. "All right. When you get there, be sure to give us a call."

"Sure." Brandon said.

The bus got closer and suddenly a throught struck the older chipmunk. "Brandon, how are you fixed for money?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Brandon replied.

"Naw, no. Here." the older chipmunk said digging into his pocket and pulling out a wad of money and handing it to his son.

"Here, you'd better take this, in case you run into trouble. You never know what could happen between here and there."

Brandon sighed and accepted the money. The bus stopped to let him on. "Thanks dad." he said waving goodbye before he got on the bus. He picked a seat near the back of the bus and sat down.

He was silent as the bus went into motion again and he watched the passing world outside the window.

------

Somewhere in New York City...

"Can you believe this?" a teenaged chipmunk male said to his friends showing them slips of paper.

"The army is trying to draft us!"

The others shook their heads in disbelief.

"Dang, don't they know that fightin' is never the answer?" A chipmunk with darker colored fur and a small afro said.

"Yeah, Love is all ya need." said a chipmunk with long shaggy hair who was sitting next to the darker furred chipmunk.

"Yeah." said a female chipmunk with light brown hair. "What's the point? You don't get anything out of it, anyways."

The suddenly let out a small squeak then smiled as she patted her round tummy. "Nick, Micheal. I think the baby's kicking." she said looking over at the darker furred chipmunk and his shaggy haired buddy.

At hearing this, the 2 smirked and went over to her.

Their tense friend sighed as he looked down at the draft slips. "The army thinks they can break us?" he said before smiling. His friends looked up at him.

"Guys, how do you feel about having a little bonfire?"


End file.
